Wasn't Supposed To Love You
by FKP101
Summary: Madeline gets in a car accident. She gets a concussion and has to stay with someone for one month to watch her and make sure she's ok. Who does she crash into? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Wasn't Supposed To Love You-  
About the character:  
Name- Madeline Marie Acer  
Age: 26  
Relationship Status: Single  
Crush: Nobody...yet!  
Height: 5'4  
Favorite Color: Purple  
Job: Singer  
Siblings: None  
From: Chicago, Illinois  
Chapter 1-  
I'm on my way to the mall. I need an outfit for an audition that I need to go to for singing. I love singing. In my mind, I was born to sing. Its my passion. I stop at a stop light and wait for it to go green. It turns green and I continue driving. Then it goes red again. I don't notice that it changed red again. I start driving again and one of my favorite songs comes on the radio. I start jamming to it. I must have got too carried away because the next thing I know...a vehicle rams into mine. The horns go off and the air bag explodes in my face. I think I broke my nose. I'm not too sure. My arm goes into terrible pain. I scream. I try to ignore the pain and open my smashed door. I get out and see the driver of the vehicle that crashed into me looking at me with anger. It's a guy. He looks like he's in his early 30's. He walks up to me.  
"What the hell? Don't you know how to drive? I had the right away! Are you fucking blind? You had a red light! What were you on your cell phone? You need to learn how to fucking pay attention you bitch!" The guy yells.  
I look at him in fear. "I'm sorry..." I say as I feel my nose. It's bleeding. I look down at the blood and freak out. Then I look at my arm. It's all scraped up. I freak out even more.  
The guys face softens and he gets closer to me.  
"Are you ok?" He ask, concerned. "You're bleeding...do you need me to call an ambulance?"  
I don't hear the last part. I get light headed and faint...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-  
I wake up a few hours later in a hospital. I look around, confused.  
"Why am I at the hospital?" I ask.  
"Because you are a shitty driver and we crashed. Both of our cars are totaled." Someone says from the side of me. I turn to the person.  
"Who are you?" I ask.  
"I'm Phil Brooks. Or CM Punk. Whichever you want to call me." He says.  
"I'll call you Punk...I guess." I say. I'm so confused. "So I crashed into you?" I ask.  
"Yeah, because you're a shitty driver." Punk says. What a jerk.  
"But why am I in the hospital because of that?" I ask.  
"When you and I crashed, you hurt your nose. It's not broken though. And then you hurt your arm. And your arm isn't broken either. You're fine for the most part." Punk says.  
"For the most part? What do you mean?" I ask, confused.  
A doctor walks into the room.  
"He means that you're fine. No broken or sprained bones. Thank god. But you do have a bit of a concussion. Do you remember what your name is?" The female doctor asks. Her name is Dr. Carlson.  
"I'm Madeline Marie Acer. I'm 26. I'm from Chicago, Illinois." I say.  
"Ok, good. You remember that. By do you happen to know what you did this morning?" Dr. Carlson asks.  
I shake my head no. "Nope. I don't have the slightest clue. All I remember is that I have an audition to go to tomorrow. I like to sing. That's what the audition is for." I say.  
"Ok. That explains why the people from the audition place called your cell phone. So your memory is kind of messed up. But it's better than I thought. I was expecting like memory loss from back to up to a year ago. So you're doing pretty good for being in such a bad car accident. Anyways, you're free to go. But I need you to have someone with you at all times for the next month or so. You may be a bit clumsy after all of the medication that we put in you. And you may get kind of confused for the next few days." Dr. Carlson says as she leaves the room.  
Punk signs me out and we exit the hospital. I go and sit down on a bench. Punk sits next to me.  
"So who's going to watch you?" Punk asks.  
"I don't have anyone to watch me. My parents live in Nevada and I live alone. So pretty much nobody. But I can take care of myself. I'll be ok." I say.  
"I can take you to Nevada if you want me to. I have a second vehicle. You wrecked my main vehicle." Punk says.  
"Ok, enough about the accident! I'll pay you back about your car damage. God! Just enough about it! I feel bad as it is!" I yell.  
"Im sorry..." Punk frowns. "But did you want a ride to Nevada?"  
"No! You're a stranger pretty much! And I hate my parents! They're so mean! I'm glad they moved. They hated me. I'm better off just taking care of myself! Hell, sometimes I just wanna die!" I yell. I stand up and start running to the nearest bar that I can find. I find one and run in.  
"Give me the strongest alcohol you have." I say as I put a 20 dollar bill on the counter. The bartender smiles and hands me a drink. I don't know what it is...but I don't care! I start chugging it down when Punk comes flying through the doors and grabs my drink and throws it somewhere. He picks me up and puts me over his shoulder and carries me somewhere...

* * *

**_Note: Does Punk like Madeline?_**

**_Will he ever forgive her for wrecking his car?_**

**_Review/Favorite/Follow!(:_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-  
A little bit later I see that I'm laying on a couch in someone's living room. I have no clue who's house I'm in. I see Punk walk into the living room.  
"Hey, you can't drink when you have a concussion." Punk says. "And since you need supervision for the next month...you're going to be living and traveling with me."  
"Ok. Um...what do you mean by living and traveling with you?" I ask.  
"It's exactly like it sounds. I'm a professional wrestler. I work in the WWE. I travel all around the world and kick people's asses for a living!" Punk says as he sits down on a chair.  
"I hate traveling. So no thanks." I say as I look around.  
"Well we don't have to to travel for a week. So you have a week to prepare yourself. You have no choice." Punk says sternly. There's no fighting it. I guess it doesn't hurt to try something new. And I would kind of like to make some new friends. So why not?  
"Ok, I'm not going to even fight against it. I'll go with you." I smile.  
"Great, now let me give you a tour of my house." Punk says as he stands up and shows me around. I love his house! It's so much bigger and fancier than mine.  
"And last, but not least, the guest room...aka your room for now." Punk says as he shows me the guest room. It's really nice! It's bigger than my bedroom. "We can go and get some of your things and get you situated." Punk says.  
"Ok. We should do that." I say.  
Punk and I go back to my place. I tell him the directions and we go. We get into my house and pack some of my stuff. Mainly all of my clothes and shoes. And my bedding. And hair stuff, makeup, and other beauty products.  
"Damn girl, how much do you need to pack?" Punk asks. "You're entire house?"  
I look over at him and smile. "Pretty much everything except my furniture and kitchen stuff!" I exclaim.  
Punk shakes his head. "Oh boy..."  
We pack up some of my stuff and take it to Punks house and unpack it. It's so weird to move in with someone you just met. That's how people on those shows like Jersey Shore must feel. It's an undiscribable feeling. I get situated and it's 10 pm. I have a major headache so I lay down on my new bed. Punk comes into my room a few minutes later.  
"All good?" Punk asks.  
"Yeah, all good." I yawn.  
"How are you feeling?" Punk asks.  
"Like shit. My head is pounding." I say.  
"That's understandable." Punk smiles. "I'll let you go to sleep. You know where my bedroom is if you need me. Goodnight, Madeline." Punk smiles as he says my name.  
"Goodnight, Punk!" I smile.  
Punk shuts off my light and shuts the door. I fall asleep a few minutes later...

* * *

**Note: Favorite/Follow/Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-  
I wake up the next morning and take a shower. My head is feeling a little better. I get out an get dressed in a pair of jean shorts and a brown tank top. I put on a pair of cowgirl boots and walk into the kitchen to see Punk talking on the phone. I hide around the corner and listen.

"She's totally hot!"  
"Yes, I know she won't be here forever. I'll only be around her for a month. And her and I will be on the rode for the majority of the time."  
"I know nothing about her though. But she is pretty cute if I do say so myself."  
"I gotta go. I'll talk to you later. Bye." Punk says into the phone.  
I walk back into the kitchen and grab a water.  
"Good morning!" I smile.  
"Good morning. How'd you sleep?" Punk asks.  
"Pretty good!" I smile and I finish drinking my water and throw it away.  
"Did you take your pain pills?" Punk asks. "For you head."  
"Screw pills. I hate medication. It doesn't do anything." I say. "I'd rather drink the pain away."  
"Ugh. Drinking." Punk shivers.  
"What's wrong with drinking?" I ask.  
"Sit down and I'll tell you." Punk says.

I sit down on a stool and he tells me about his past and how his dad was an alcoholic. It was a life changing story. But I'm still going to drink because then he told me how all his friends drink and he doesn't really care.

"Damn. That would suck. I mean I know how you feel about hating your parents. I hate mine." I say.  
"Yeah, but I like my unbiological mother. It's one of my close friends aka my sisters mom. Her family is my family. They brought me into their family like I was there own." Punk says.  
"That's nice. At least you have a family. I have nothing. But I'm used to it." I say as I stand up. "It gives me a chance to shine bright like a diamond!" I smile.  
"Isn't that a song?" Punk asks.  
"Yup. It's by Rihanna. I love her music!" I say.  
"Nice. She's ok." Punk says.  
"Yeah..." I say.  
"Um..there's going to be a party. WWE is in Chicago and they always have a party. WWE wasn't suppose to be here until next week, so we kinda have to pack and start the tour. But we don't leave until tomorrow. The party is tonight so I was wondering if you wanted to go." Punk asks.  
"I'd love to!" I smile.  
"Great!" Punk smiles.

* * *

*7 pm*  
Punk and I leave to go to the party. I'm still in my clothes from earlier. I curled my hair before we left. We arrive at the club and Punk introduces me to his coworkers. He has some hot ass coworkers. Like damn!  
"You can have 4 drinks. That's it." Punk says as he walks over to some girl and kisses her. I think her name is AJ. Why the hell is he kisses her? He never told me that he had a girlfriend! Then why did he call me hot? At least I know not to fall in love with him of he's going to call other girls hot.  
I walk up to the bar tender and get a martini. I go over to the dance floor and start dancing around. Some dude walks up to me and starts flirting with me. I think his name is Zack. Punk works with him.  
"You're hot!" Zack whispers in my ear. I turn around and slap him.  
"I know I'm hot. But you look like a player. Leave me alone if you know what's best for ya." I say sternly. I finish my drink and go to the bathroom. I wash my hands and walk out of the bathroom and get pushed against a wall. I push the person off of me and realize that it's AJ.  
"What the hell?" I ask.  
"Punk is mine. You made him break up with me! Didnt you?" AJ screams at me.  
"No, I didn't. I barely even know Punk. I just live and travel with him. Well for the next month anyways." I say as I walk away.  
"Sure you didn't. I bet you're the reason he broke up with me. In fact, I know you're the reason he broke up with me." AJ screams as she walks behind me and spins me around. She slaps me. I laugh it off and spear her to the ground. I punch her in the face repeatedly until I feel someone grab me and pull me away from her. It's Punk. He drags me to the opposite side of the bar and sets me down.  
"Sorry that she's blaming you for me breaking up with her. She's over dramatic. Well sometimes." Punk says. "Nice job taking her slap. I've felt her wrath. It can hurt."  
I shrug. "I've taken hits harder than that. Her slap was weak."  
Punk laughs. "I'm going to go and talk to some friends. I'll see you in a little bit." Punk says as he walks away. I smile and walk over to the car tender and get a beer. I feel someone tap me on the shoulder. I turn around. There's a very hot Samoan standing right in front of me.  
"Hey, uh..nice spear. I'm Roman Reigns. I work with your friend Punk. My finisher is a spear. I think you just took spearing to a whole new level. That was awesome!" Roman says.  
I blush. "Thanks! I'm Madeline!" I smile. That Zack guy walks up to me again.  
"Hey! Roman! Back off! This girl is mine!" Zack says as he wraps his arm around me.  
"Roman, hold my drink." I say as I hand my drink over to Roman. I grab Zacks arm and twist it. I kick him in the stomach and let go of him. I walk back over to Roman and take my drink.  
"He's so annoying." I sigh. "I'm not dating him. Never have and never will. I just met him." I say.  
Roman laughs. "He's kind of out there." Roman says.  
I laugh. "Clearly."  
Two guys walk up to me and Roman. Roman bro hugs them both.  
"Madeline, this is Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose. Us three are The Shield. They're like my best friends." Roman says. I shake their hands and smile.  
"Hey guys! I'm Madeline!" I smile.  
"Do you work in the WWE?" Dean asks.  
"No, I don't. I'm just a friend of Punks." I say.  
"Damn, well you should join the WWE. We could use some new talent. Especially a new Diva!" Dean says.  
"Eh, I don't know. I prefer singing than anything." I say.  
"You can sing?" All Shield members ask in unison.  
"Yeah, I can sing. I had an audition to go to yesterday but then I got in a car accident with Punk and got a concussion. So I missed it. I have to live with Punk for the next month since I need someone to be with me at all times. Him and I just met. I'll be going on the tour with him. I'm kind of excited. Except I hate traveling. So that's the only problem." I say.  
"Ahh. I see." Seth says.  
"Damn, a lot happened in a matter of a day." Dean says.  
"Wow. Well I guess we will see you around then." Roman smiles.  
"That you will!" I smile.  
We all party until the club closes. Punk takes me to his house and I go to bed right away...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-  
The next morning I wake up with a major hangover. I sigh and get up. I take a shower and get dressed in a black skirt and a pink mini tank top. I put on a pair of black flip flops and pack up for traveling. I finish packing and go to put my stuff in Punks vehicle when he taps me on the arm.  
"What are you doing?" Punk asks.

"Putting my stuff in your car. You're going to need another vehicle or two because I still have more bags in my room." I say.  
Punk laughs. "Turn around."  
I then around and see a giant tour bus. "Is that yours?" I ask.  
"Yup!" That's what we travel in. Well I do anyway. And now so do you." Punk says. "Now let me help you with your bags. And by the way...there's a surprise in the tour bus." He adds.  
I walk into the tour bus and see Roman, Seth, and Dean.  
"Hey, boys!" I smile and I hug them.  
"Hey, Madeline!" They all say.  
Punk brings all my stuff into the tour bus.  
"Madeline, your room in on the right." Punk says. "You can take your bags from here."  
I smile and bring one of my bags to my tour bus room. This room is big! Like holy crap! I didn't know that tour bus rooms could be so big! I turn around and go to go into the main area of the tour bus when I walk right into Roman. I back up.  
"I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." I say.  
"It's ok. I brought you two of your bags." Roman says as he sets them down by my bed. Seth and Dean come in holding a bag each. They set them down by my bed.  
"Thanks guys!" I smile.  
"No problem!" They all say as they walk out of my room. I go to the main area of the tour bus. I didn't even realize that we left. I sit down on the floor.  
"We should all play a game!" I say.  
"What kind of game?" Punk asks.  
"Yeah, what kind of game?" Seth asks.  
"A sexual game. We're all single. So why not? We spin a bottle and it lands on someone. Then you spin it again and that person tells you what piece of clothing to take off. Then that person tells you what to do. I'll start." I say as I grab a bottle and everyone gets on the floor and sits in a circle. I spin the bottle and it lands on Roman.

"Roman, take off your shirt and let me feel your abs!" I smile. He does as told and I feel his abs. He has nice abs.  
Roman spins the bottle it lands on Seth. "Seth, take off your shirt and have Madeline feel your abs." Roman says. Seth takes off his shirt and I feel his abs. Damn. Rock hard abs.

Seth spins the bottle and it lands on Dean. "Dean, take off your shirt and have Madeline feel your abs." Seth says. Dean takes off his shirt and I feel his abs. Ok, them are nice! Dean spins the bottle and it lands on Punk.  
"Punk, take off your shirt and have Madeline feel your abs." Dean says.  
Punk takes off his shirt and I feel his abs. I love his abs! Punk spins the bottle and it lands on me. "Madeline, take off your shirt and wiggle your ears." Punk says. I do as said. I can wiggle my ears. It's weird, I know.  
A few minutes later, Punk gets a phone call so he quits the game and leaves the room. Dean and Seth quit the game too. That leaves only me and Roman. We can't play with only two people. Well we can. But it isn't that fun. Roman and I gather out shirts and go into my room. I lock the door and sit down on my bed. Roman comes and sits on my bed too.  
"So now what game should we play?" Roman asks.

"I have no clue." I say.  
"Well lets just create a game as we go!" Roman smiles and he leans into me and kisses me. He rips my clothes off of me. Literally ripped my clothes off of me.

"You're going to owe me a new skirt and bra and underwear." I giggle.  
"Fine by me if it means getting it in with you!" Roman says as take his clothes off. Roman takes a condom out of his wallet and I grab it from him and slide it on his member. I take his member in his hand and stroke it. I smile up at him and then start sucking. He moans and tugs my hair. I do that for a few more minutes and then he flips me and he's on top. He sticks two fingers in me and takes them in and out. I moan in pleasure. He takes his fingers out and then spears his member right into me in one powerful thrust. He goes in and out.

"Faster...harder..." I plead.

He goes faster and harder as I scream in pleasure. I hear someone open the door and run in. I look over and see Dean.

"I thought something was wrong...but never mind..." Dean says as he backs up.  
"You can join if you want..." I say.

He looks at me weirdly but then shuts the door and gets undressed. He joins in and starts playing with my breasts. He takes one and sucks my nipple. He does the same treatment to the other. Roman keeps pounding into me. Dean shoves himself into my mouth and I suck on his member. A few minutes later, Seth comes into the bedroom to see what we were all doing. He joins in. Then Punk comes in and they all man handle me...

* * *

**Note: Omg! It's so weird to write those types of scenes!**

**How do you guys think I did?**

**Who would you like to see Madeline with?**

**Do any of them actually have feelings for Madeline?**

**Follow/Favorite/Review!(:**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-  
The next day I wake up and take a shower. I'm all sticky from last night. After my shower I get dressed and walk into the main area of the tour bus and see all the guys staring at me.  
"Why are you guys staring at me?" I ask.  
"Dean and I have to confess something to you." Seth says, clearly nervous.  
"Okay..." I say as I grab a water from the fridge and take a sip of it.  
"I have a girlfriend. Her name is Leighla. I've been with her for awhile and I thought I should tell you that. I kinda feel guilty because of last night and stuff. So no more of that for me. And I'm done traveling with you guys. I only came to get to know you better. " Seth says.  
I nod my head. "Ok. Dean, what do you have to tell me?" I ask.  
Dean scratches the back of his neck. "I'm dating someone also...her name is Paige. She's from NXT...the developmental area. And I feel guilt about having sex with you as well. I'll be traveling with Seth from now on." Dean says.  
I nod. "Ok." I say.  
"So you're not mad?" Seth and Dean ask in unison.  
"Nope, I know you guys had girlfriends. I went though your phones." I smile as I walk back to my tour bus room and shut the door. I sit down on my bed and play around on my phone. I hear someone knock on my bedroom door.  
"Come in." I say.  
Punk comes into my room.  
"We're at the arena. Lets go." Punk says.  
The five of us all go into the arena. And The Shield go their own way and Punk and I go another. Punk takes me into his personal locker room and I sit down on the bench and text Roman.  
*Text Convo*  
Me: Hey!  
Roman: Hey, where you at?  
Me: With Punk. Why?  
Roman: Because I wanted to make sure that you were in a safe place. I don't want you getting hurt.  
Me: Aww! You're so sweet!  
Roman: I try. Meet me in catering in 5, ok?  
Me: Ok!  
*End of text convo*  
"I'm going to catering. I'll find my way there." I say as I stand up and walk out of the locker room. I get into the hallway and walk down some hallways and eventually find the catering area. I see Roman waiting for me. I walk up to him and give him a hug.  
"Hey!" I smile.  
"Hey, can you do me a favor?" Roman asks.  
"Sure!" I smile. "Whatcha want me to do?" I ask.  
"Follow me." Roman says as he leads me down a hallway and into an empty room that has a doctor looking bed thing. It looks kind of like a doctors office. This must be where the medical people do their job backstage.  
"What are we doing in here?" I ask.  
"I want a massage. The massage person doesn't come until the show starts and that's in over an hour. My muscles are tight and I was hoping you could give me a massage." Roman says.  
I laugh. "Lay down on the bed looking thing." I say as I go and lock the door because I don't want someone walking in while I give him a massage.  
Roman lays down on the bed thingy.  
"Where do you want me to massage you?" I ask.  
"Preferably my neck and shoulders." Roman says.  
"Ok, lay on your stomach and ill sit on your back because the I can get proper position while massaging you." I say.  
Roman does as I said and I leap onto the bed thingy and sit on his back. I massage his neck and shoulders for 20 minutes until he tells me to stop. I jump off of him and the bed thingy.  
Roman sits up.  
"You give amazing massages!" Roman smiles.  
I blush. "Thanks..." I say as I turn my head and smile.  
Roman walks up to me and turns my head towards him.  
"You're cute when you blush. You don't need to hide it." Roman says.  
I burry my face into his chest.  
"Stop making me blush!" I giggle into him.  
"Aww, but I like making you blush!" Roman says.  
"That's not nice." I smile. I tickle his stomach. He doesn't have a shirt on...so I'm feeling his skin. His hot, soft skin.  
"I'm not ticklish." Roman says.  
"But I bet you are!" Romans laughs as he starts tickling me.  
I laugh and try to make him stop. He tickles me and I fall onto the bed thing. He climbs on top of me and continues tickling me. His body is like crushing me. I bit his hand and he stops.  
"Why'd you bite me?" Roman asks.  
"Because I didn't like you tickling me. It makes my stomach cramp up and makes it causes a knot in there. Thanks to you...it cramped up and hurts like hell. " I whine.  
"Want a massage?" Roman asks. I think he feels bad. I nod my head no.  
"I'm fine. I just wanna lay down. I don't feel good." I say quietly.  
"Want me to take you to the hotel I'm staying at? My rental car is here. I can get you there and you can take a nap in my room and watch Raw from there." Roman asks.  
I nod my head yes. I stand up and Roman puts his shirt on and takes me to the hotel he's staying at. He checks in and leads me to his room. He unlocks the door and I collapse on his bed.  
"Are you sure you don't want a massage?" Roman asks.  
"I'm positive. How long until you need to leave?" I ask.  
"Um...I don't need to leave to go back to the arena for another hour." Roman says, looking at the clock.  
"Will you lay with me?" I ask.  
Roman smiles. "Sure." He says as he lays next to me on the bed.  
"Ok, I want a massage. Just rub my stomach." I say.  
Roman puts his hand on my stomach and rubs it.  
"I feel bad for making your stomach hurt." He says.  
"It's ok." I say as I close my eyes and snuggle into him. I fall asleep.

* * *

**Note: Favorite/Follow/Review!(:**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-

_I knew you were  
You were gonna come to me  
And here you are  
But you better choose carefully  
'Cause I, I'm capable of anything  
Of anything and everything_

Make me your Aphrodite  
Make me your one and only  
Don't make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy

I wake up and hear someone coming into the room. I sit up on the bed.

"Don't worry, it's only me." I hear Roman say.

I smile. "I wasn't sure. How long was I asleep?" I ask.

"About 5 hours. I left at 6pm and it's 11pm right now." Roman says as he comes and lays in bed next to me.

"How's your stomach?" He asks as he puts his hand on my stomach.

"Better. It doesn't hurt anymore." I say.

Roman smiles. "That's good. Well I'm going to go take a shower. I'm all sweaty." He says as he gets up from the bed and goes into the bathroom and takes a shower.

I lean over and grab my phone. I see that I have a text from Punk.

It says: Hey, Roman said that you're staying with him. That's fine. Just text me in the morning and I will pick you up with the tour bus. Text me if you need anything.

_So you wanna play with magic_  
_Boy, you should know what you're falling for_  
_Baby do you dare to do this_  
_Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse_  
_Are you ready for, ready for_  
_A perfect storm, perfect storm_  
_Cause once you're mine, once you're mine_  
_There's no going back_

_Mark my words_  
_This love will make you levitate_  
_Like a bird_  
_Like a bird without a cage_  
_But down to earth_  
_If you choose to walk away, don't walk away_

_It's in the palm of your hand now baby_  
_It's a yes or no, no maybe_  
_So just be sure before you give it up to me_  
_Up to me, give it up to me_

I smile and reply. I put my phone down and Roman comes out in a towel. I whistle. Roman turns around.

"Like what you're seeing?" Roman asks. "I forgot my clothes in my bag. So I had no choice but to come out here." He blushes.

I stand up and walk over to him. "I don't think you need that towel on." I smirk.

"Why do you say that?" Roman asks.

"Why do you think I say that?" I laugh.

Roman laughs and picks me up and carries me over to the bed. He sets me down and kisses me. I kiss back and hear a phone go off. I see That it was Romans phone. Roman notices and goes to shut it off but I grab it out of his hands and see that it's from some chick. The picture ID is of a girl with brown hair and there is no name on it. It just says 'The Babe'.

_So you wanna play with magic  
Boy, you should know what you're falling for  
Baby do you dare to do this  
Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse  
Are you ready for, ready for  
A perfect storm, perfect storm  
Cause once you're mine, once you're mine  
There's no going back_

"Roman...who's 'The Babe'?" I ask.

"Uh..she's nobody. Just ignore it." Roman says quickly and he snaps the phone away from me and kisses my neck.

I push him off of me and grab my phone and turn around.

"I don't want to ever see or talk to you again. Have a nice life." I say with tears running down my face as I take off running out of the hotel and call Punk.

*Phone Convo*

Punk: Hello?

Me: Hey, can you pick me up? Roman was being a jerk. I thought I liked him. And then some chick called and apparently he's seeing someone else. Even though him and I went dating...I'm so pissed off! Can you come and pick me up?

Punk: Of course. Be there in a bit.

Me: Ok. Bye.

Punk: Bye.

*End of phone convo*

A few minutes later, Punks tour bus arrives and Punk comes out. I hear someone calling my name from behind me. It's Roman. I glare at him and turn to Punk. I run to Punk and hug him. Punk wraps his arm around me and leads me into his tour bus. The bus starts moving...leaving Roman in the dust.

I sit down on the couch and Punk sits next to me.

"What all happened?" Punk asks.

I tell Punk everything while crying. Punk hugs me.

"Everything will be ok. He wasn't good enough for you. He has a kid you know. Did he ever tell you that?" Punk ask.

"WHAT!? No!" I say as I stand up and walk into my tour bus room. I cry even harder. Punk comes into my room a few minutes later and sits on my bed.

"Are you ok?" He asks.

I sit up and look at him. I stand up and go to walk away, but Punk stands up and grabs my arm and pulls me into him. Punk lifts up my chin and leans down and kisses me. I kiss back and break the kiss.

"Can I tell you something?" I ask in a whisper.

"You know you can tell me anything." Punk smiles.

"I never really liked Roman or any of the other members of The Shield. I was only trying to make you jealous." I say.

Punk laughs. "I kind of figured that. I'm pretty smart when I have to be. And the truth is, I did break up with AJ for you. I like you. A lot." Punk says as he rubs the back of his neck.

I smile and lean up and kiss him.

"Damn you're just too cute." I smile. My phone buzzes in the back of my pocket. It's a text from Roman.

"Punk...Roman texted me." I sigh.

Punk grabs my phone from me and reads the text. Punk gets mad and texts Roman back and then throws me phone onto me bed. Punk grabs me and carries me to his room. He sets me down on the bed and kisses me. I push him off and start crying again. Punk looks at me weirdly.

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Punk asks.

"No...it's just that Roman picked me up and carried me to the bed and kissed me. Then his phone went off and now I'm afraid your phone is going to go off and-" I start to say but Punk cuts me off.

"Madeline, I'm not like Roman. I would never do anything mean like he did. I would never hurt you. I actually care about you and wouldn't rush you or push you into doing anything. And I would never use you like he did. I wouldn't break up with AJ if I didn't have such strong feelings for you. I really like you and would do anything to make you happy." Punk says.

I smile. "Do you really mean that?" I ask.

"Of course I do." Punk says. "You're the most amazing girl ever."

I giggle. "You're the most amazing guy ever. Nobody's ever said that to me. Thank you!" I say.

"You're welcome!" Punk says as he lays down on the bed next to me. I rest my head on his chest. He wraps his arm around me.

"I have a question." I say.

"What's your question?" Punk asks.

"I'm afraid that Roman is going to hurt me. Like I can sense that he's going to hurt me. I have this sixth sense that can sense danger to me. I have this gut feeling that he will hurt me. Will you protect me?" I ask.

"Of course I'll protect you. I love you." Punk says.

I lean up and smile. "You love me?" I ask.

"Yes, I love you." Punk smiles.

"I love you too!" I giggle as I kiss him.

"And one more thing..."

"Yeah?" Punk asks.

"I plan on bringing hell to Roman..." I say.

Punk laughs. "Sounds good to me!" He says.

I smile and lay my head back on his chest and think. I do plan on bringing Roman hell. But how? I don't know. I'll figure it out. I fall asleep in Punks arms, thinking about my evil plan...

_ Uh_

_She's a beast_

_I call her Karma (come back)_

_She eats your heart out_  
_Like Jeffrey Dahmer_  
_Be careful_  
_Try not to lead her on_  
_Shawty's heart was on steroids_  
_Cause her love was so strong_  
_You may fall in love_  
_When you meet her_  
_If you get the chance you better keep her_  
_She's sweet as pie but if you break her heart_  
_She'll turn cold as a freezer_  
_That fairy tale ending with a knight in shining armor_  
_She can be my Sleeping Beauty_  
_I'm gon' put her in a coma_  
_Woo!_  
_Damn I think I love her_  
_Shawty so bad_  
_I'm sprung and I don't care_  
_She got me like a roller coaster_  
_Turn the bedroom into a fair_  
_Her love is like a drug_  
_I was tryna hit it and quit it_  
_But lil' mama so dope_  
_I messed around and got addicted_

_So you wanna play with magic_  
_Boy, you should know what you're falling for (you should know)_  
_Baby do you dare to do this_  
_Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse (like a dark horse)_  
_Are you ready for, ready for (ready for)_  
_A perfect storm, perfect storm (a perfect storm)_  
_Cause once you're mine, once you're mine (mine)_  
_There's no going back... _

* * *

**Note: As you can see...I'm starting to use songs for my story! I'm not going to be doing this for all of the chapter, just some!**

**The song I used is "Dark Horse" By Katy Perry!**

**Favorite/Follow/Review!(:**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-

*Monday*

_I really thought you were the one  
It was over before it begun  
It's so hard for me to walk away  
But I know I can't stay_

You're beautiful and crazy too  
Maybe that's why I fell into you  
Even though you would pretend to be  
You were never with me

Punk and I walk into the stadium. We go into Punks private locker room and he changes into his ring gear. I play some music on my phone and put my headphones on. I walk into the hallway and continue listening to the music. I'm listening to Halo by Beyonce. I start singing as I walk around. I end up in catering, still singing. Someone taps me on my shoulder and I jump and turn around to see some chick standing there smiling. I pause my music and take my headphones out.

"May I help you?" I ask.

"Yes, you're Punks friend, right?" The chick asks.

"Yeah, I'm Madeline...Punks friend. Who are you?" I ask.

"Oh, I'm Stephanie McMahon. One of the owners to the WWE." Stephanie says as we shake hands. "I couldn't help but notice how wonderful of a singer you are! Are you famous or something?" Stephanie asks.

I laugh. "I'm not famous. I'm working on it though." I say.

"Oh, well I was wondering if you would like to sing on Raw tonight. I know you don't work here...but maybe you could just sing. Maybe it could give you a boost!" Stephanie says excitedly. She's a little weird in my mind. She's too happy.

I smile. "I'd love too!" I say.

Stephanie smiles. "Great! Raw starts in 30 minutes. I'll take you to the makeup and wardrobe area." Stephanie says as she leads me to the area. Stephanie tells me what I do to open the show and when to sing and a whole bunch of other stuff as makeup and wardrobe is being done to me.

_So it's over yeah we're through, so I'm a unfriend you_  
_You're the best liar ever knew, so I'll unfriend you_  
_Cause I should have known, right from the start_  
_I'm deleting you right from my heart_  
_Yeah it's over, my last move is to unfriend you_

_I thought in time that you could change_  
_And my time and love would heal the pain_  
_And I didn't want this day to come_  
_But now all I feel is numb_

Punk walks up to all of us.

"What's going on?" Punk asks, curiously.

"I'm going to open up Raw by singing!" I say with a whole bunch of excitement in my voice.

Punk smiles. "That's great!" He says. "Good luck and I'll see you later! I'll be watching!" He smiles a he walks away.

_So it's over yeah we're through, so I'm a unfriend you_  
_You're the best liar ever knew, so I'm a unfriend you_  
_Cause I should have known, right from the start_  
_I'm deleting you right from my heart_  
_Yeah it's over, my last move is to unfriend you_

_You come on to everybody_  
_Everybody all the time_  
_You give up to anybody_  
_What I thought was only mine_

_Oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh_  
_Oooooooh_

Makeup and wardrobe are done. I'm wearing jeans with a pink mini tank top and black heels. My hair is curled. Stephanie leads me to the gorilla area and send me out with a mic. The announcer announces me as I stand on the stage.

I grab the mic and start talking, saying exactly what Stephanie told me to say.

"Hey WWE Universe! I'm Madeline! I love to sing and I will be singing to start out Raw tonight!" I say happily into the mic. The crowd cheers then dies down. I start singing:

"I lost myself in fear of losing you

I wish I didn't do

But I did

I lost my own, my own identity

Forgot that you picked me, for me

But now, I don't negotiate with insecurities

They always seem to get the best of me

I found I had to love myself, the way I want you to

Love me, no more second guessing

No, there's no more questioning

I'll be the one defining who I'm gonna be

No concealing feelings, or changing seasonly

I'm gonna love myself, the way I want you to love me

Sometimes I wish my skin was a costume

That I could just unzip, and strip

But who I am is who I'm meant to be

And it's who you are in love, in love with

So now, I don't negotiate with insecurities

You're gonna have to take a back seat

I know I have to love myself, the way I want you to

Love me, no more second guessing

No, there's no more questioning

I'll be the one defining who I'm gonna be

No concealing feelings, or changing seasonly

I'm gonna love myself, the way I want you to love me

No more standing in my own way

Let's get deeper, let's get closer

No more standing in my own way

(I want you to love me)

No more standing in my own way

(I want you to love me)

No more second guessing

No, there's no more questioning

I'll be the one defining who I'm gonna be

No concealing my feelings, or changing seasonly

I'm gonna love myself, the way I want you to love me

No more second guessing

No, there's no more questioning

I'll be the one defining who I'm gonna be

No concealing feelings, or changing seasonly

I'm gonna love myself, the way I want you to love me..."

I finish singing and the crowd erupts in cheers. I smile and say thank you to the crowd. I walk backstage to see Stephanie, Triple H, and Punk standing there smiling. Punk grabs me in a hug and Stephanie starts talking.

"That was amazing! Would you like to be in the WWE? You can do whatever you want! You can manage Punk if you want or just sing every week! We need you in the WWE. You can occasionally wrestle if you'd like. Or just cut promos! Hell, you could even do commentary! We would love to have you in the company!" Stephanie says.

"And you can sing whenever you want! What do you say?" Triple H asks.

I look up at Punk. "I want to do it, what do you think?" I ask Punk.

Punk smiles. "It's your choice. I'll support you either way!" He says.

I look over at Stephanie and Triple H. "I'll do it. I'd love to work here! But I don't know if I'll do anything physical for awhile. I just got a concussion not too long ago. That's why I'm with Punk. He's taking care of me." I say.

"That's fine! Follow me and we will have you sign the contract!" Stephanie says as she and Triple H lead me to their office. We get into the office and I read through the contract. I agree to the terms and sign it. Stephanie and Triple H smile and takes the paper from me.

"Welcome to the WWE!" Stephanie and Triple H say in unison. I shake their hands and leave the office with Punk. Punk and I walk to catering and get some water to drink.

"So, how's it feel to be in the WWE with no script and pretty much no rules?" Punk asks as he opens his water and takes a sip of his water.

"It feels amazing! I just hope this helps with my singing. I love to sing as you know. But I think I made the right choice! And plus...I won't have to leave you in two weeks. I don't want to loose you. You're the only person who cares about me. And I didn't want to loose you. So I figured, why not work with you!?" I say.

Punk smiles. "God, you're amazing!" Punk says as he throws his water away and hugs me. I throw my bottle away and hug back. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Roman.

I let go of Punk and stare at Roman. Punk meets my gaze and then looks down at me.

"He can't do anything. I'm with you. I'll protect you." Punk says. I smile.

"Punk to the gorilla area. Punk to the gorilla area. Your match in is 5 minutes." We hear over the intercom.

"Shit..." Punk murmurs.

I look up at Punk. "It's ok, you can go. I'll be ok." I say.

Punk smiles at me and gives me a quick hug. He runs out for his match. I turn to the TV and see that he's going against Jimmy Uso. I turn around and see that Roman is gone. Good. He's creepy. I turn back to the TV and see The Shield coming out and Punk looking around. Jimmy is out of the ring. The Shield surround the ring. Jey Uso runs out to the ring and beats up Seth Rollins. Jimmy Uso gets up and beats up Dean Ambrose. That leaves Punk and Roman. Punk is yelling at Roman. Roman yells back. They start fighting. Roman knocks Punk out. I take a run for it and run out to the ring and slide in. I grab Romans arm and spin him around. He looks down at me and smiles.

"What the hell?" I yell.

"Why did you run away into Punks arms the other night? I loved you!" Roman tells back at me.

"You never loved me you jerk! You have a kid! Like wow! And to make matters worse...you were seeing someone while you were fucking me! Who the hell does that?" I yell back.

Roman just stands there. "I'm sorry..." He says. "But turn around..." He adds.

I turn around and see AJ checking up on Punk. Punks standing up. I guess he wasnt knocked out. He was just punched. Shows how much I know about wrestling. AJ smiles evily at me and then kisses Punk. Punk kisses back. I get instantly pissed. I look over and see Roman looking at me, apologetically. Yeah, he's just pretending to feel bad. He should go suck his girlfriends dick. I turn back to Punk and AJ. They're not making out now. Punks looked turned on by her. AJ's laughing. I smile at her and run towards her and spear her. I don't care that I'm not trained to do this. I don't care that I'm still recovering from a concussion. She needs to learn a lesson. I pound my fist into her face until I feel someone rip me off of her. I turn my head and see that Punks dragging me away. He takes me backstage into his locker room and sets me down.

"Are you ok?" Punk asks.

"No, I'm not. AJ kissed you and you kissed back! What the fuck!? And to think that I actually had feelings for you! I hope you're happy! I don't ever want to see you again! I'm leaving! Tell Stephanie that I quit even thought I just got hired less than an hour ago! Fuck you. I hope you're happy! Go die in a hole!" I yell while crying. I take off running and run out of the stadium. I see a cab and get in. The cab takes me to the airport and I buy a ticket to Chicago. I board the plan and head home...

_So it's over yeah we're through, so I'm a unfriend you_

_You're the best liar ever knew, so I'm a unfriend you_  
_'Cause I should have known, right from the start_  
_That you didn't have a human heart_  
_Yeah it's over my last move is to unfriend you_  
_Unfriend you_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_  
_Woah ohh_  
_Oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh_  
_So I'm a unfriend you_  
_Oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh_  
_So I'm a unfriend you..._

* * *

**Note: So I used two songs... "Unfriend You" by Greyson Chanc and "Love Me" by Katy Perry!**

**Will Madeline and Punk be ok?**

**Is Punk with AJ?**

**Why is Roman acting like this?**

**Review!(:**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-

*A week later*

I'm at home...depressed as ever. Yeah, like almost all of my belongings are at Punks house...I don't really care though. I have a couch and TV and some other stuff. It's all good. I've got a bunch of texts the past 7 days. Mainly from Punk saying he's sorry and all that shit. I didn't reply to any of his messages. I've only ate once since last Monday. It's Monday today...which means Raw. It's on in about 5 more minutes. I turn on my TV and watch. It starts a few minutes later.

*On TV*

Raw starts with Stephanie and Triple H in the ring looking sad.

"Ladies and gentlemen...tonight we won't be starting Raw like we normally would. My husband and I have to make a major announcement." Stephanie says. She looks like she's about to cry.

"Last week on Raw, you guys all saw Madeline sing. Then a little bit after that you saw her run out during Punks match against Jimmy Uso when The Shield interfered. We need to explain that." Triple H says.

"Roman Reigns beat up Punk and there was some backstage heat. Roman cheated on Madeline. That's why Punk was all mad. Then you saw AJ kiss Punk. Punk had broke up with AJ because he had feelings for Madeline. So then Madeline got mad and speared AJ. Normally we don't have to explain out of ring stuff. But this is different. We have to because CM Punk ran away and hasn't been seen in a week. We don't know where he went. So were all on the lookout for him. As for Roman, he's here tonight. Roman, will you please come out here?" Stephanie says.

Roman comes out to the ring and grabs a mic.

"I honestly don't care that I cheated on Madeline. She deserved it. She liked me. She shows affection to me and I did the same to her. But I was only pretending. I knew that nobody would ever like her. She's a pathetic loser. She deserved what happened to her. I only hurt Punk to save him from dealing with Madeline. I don't care that Punk went missing." Roman says as he drops the mic and walks backstage.

AJ comes out next and grabs a mic.

"Madeline, I'm pretty sure that you're watching. So I'm going to get something off my chest...you can have Punk. I don't want him now. I've moved on from him. I moved on to a better man...and his name is Dolph Ziggler!" AJ says as she drops the mic and runs up the ramp to see her Ziggy standing there. She jumps into his arms and kisses him. They walk backstage hand in hand.

The camera moves back to Stephanie and Triple H.

"Punk...Madeline...please come back..." Stephanie and Triple H say in unison.

*Off TV*

I turn the TV off and grab my phone and see that I have a text from Punks best friend, Kofi Kingston.

*Text Convo*

Kofi: Madeline! I heard from Punk. I know you probably don't care but I need you to see this message. Something happened.

Me: Ok, what happened?

Kofi: Punks at his house...but he said that he's going to kill himself because he feels so bad about what happened between him and AJ. You need to go over to his house. Please. He's my best friend.

Me: He's going to kill himself!?

Kofi: Yeah, if you don't stop him!

Me: I don't have a car but I have s plan.

Kofi: Do whatever. Just make sure he's ok.

Me: I will. I'll talk to you later. Bye.

Kofi: Bye.

*End of text convo*

I call Punk and he doesn't answer. I call again and he still doesn't answer. 10 more try's later...he still doesn't answer. I quickly put my shoes on and run out the door. I run like 3 miles until I reach Punks house. I open the front door to his house and run into every room. I find him in the kitchen holding a bottle of vodka. I watch him open it and watch him tilt the bottle to take a drink of it. I run up to him and grab the bottle and throw it across the room. I turn to Punk who is just staring at me blankly.

"Punk! What the hell? Are you crazy? You're not going to drink because of this! And you sure as hell aren't going to kill your self!" I yell.

Punk just stares at me. Finally he speaks. "Go home." He says quietly.

"No!" I nearly yell.

"Go home..." He says a little bit louder.

"I'm not leaving." I say.

"GO HOME!" Punk yells.

I back up and stare at him. I run out the door and run home. I run through my front door and sit on the couch and cry. "What is wrong with him?" I ask myself out loud.

"I don't know. Maybe you hurt him like I hurt you..." I hear someone say from behind me. I jump up in fear and turn around and see Roman standing in my living room...

* * *

**Note: Does AJ actually mean what she said?**

**Does Roman actually mean what he said during Raw?**

**What is Roman going to do?**

**Why did Punk yell?**

**Favorite/Follow/Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-

"How the hell did you get in here?" I yell.

"I watched you run out of here. You forgot to lock your door." Roman says as he walks up to me and puts his arms around me. I try to push him off of me but that doesn't work.

Roman laughs. "You honestly think you can push me off of you?" He asks as he pushes me onto the couch and lays on me.

"Can't...breath..." I try to say.

Roman just laughs. I put my hand under me and press number 3 to speed dial Punk. I pray he answers. I hear Punk say hello over the phone. He sounds terrible but it works.

"Roman! Get off of me!" I yell.

"No! I plan on hurting you!" Roman says as he gets off of me and tickles my stomach. I don't laugh. He's hurting my stomach by doing this.

"STOP!" I yell. "YOU'RE HURTING ME!"

"Good!" Roman says as he continues tickling me. He sits on my legs and makes it to where I can't move. He rips off my shirt and continues torturing me. I keep screaming and crying. A few minutes later I hear someone bust down the door and pull Roman off of me. I don't even open my eyes. I hurt too much. I just lay there.

"And stay out!" I hear someone say as the person throws Roman out the door and then shuts the door and locks it. I feels someone's hands shaking me. I open my eyes and see Punk looking at me worried.

"Don't shake me, it hurts..." I whisper.

"What did he do to you? All I heard over the phone was you screaming and crying and I heard Roman." Punk asks.

"He...tickled...me..." I say.

"How does that hurt you?" Punk asks.

"When I'm tickled...it makes my stomach...cramp up...and it makes...it hard...to breath..." I say in pain.

"Do you want me to take you to the hospital?" Punk asks.

"No...I just need to lay down...and not move." I say.

Punk gently picks me up and take me to his car and lays me in the back seat. He drives me to his house and carries me out of the car and into his house. He brings me into my room that I have here and gently lays me down on the bed.

"Let me know if you need anything." Punk says as he goes to walk out of the room.

"Wait..."I say.

Punk turns around. "Yeah?" He says as he walks up to me.

"Lay with me." I say as I grab his arm scoot over on the bed. He lays next to me.

"Why do you want me laying with you?" Punk asks.

I ignore his question and snuggle into him and rest my head on his chest. He puts his arm around me and rests his hand on my stomach. I fall asleep.

I have a bad dream...

*Dream*

"I'm going to take what you love away!" Someone in a black mask says.

"No! Please!" I plead.

"Why not? I don't want you loving Punk! You should love me!" The person yells at me.

"I could never love someone who cheated on me and lied to me!" I yell back.

"Well it too late. He's gone now!" The guy yells towards me. I hear a gunshot..."

*End of dream*

I wake up and sit up really fast and scream. I start crying and look around. Punk sits up and grabs me and snuggles me against him.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Punk asks.

I nod my head.

"Want to talk about it?" Punk asks.

I tell him about my dream and Punk looks kind of...shocked.

"Wow..." Punk says.

"Yeah...I know." I say. "It felt so real..."

"At least it wasn't." Punk says.

"Yeah..." I mumble.

"What's wrong?" Punk asks.

"Why'd you save me? Why'd you tell Kofi that you were going to kill yourself? Why'd you bring me here after you saved me from Roman? Why'd you almost drink that alcohol? Why'd you run away from the WWE? Why'd you let AJ kiss you?" I ask really fast. It all just blurts out of me.

Punk sighs. "I saved you because I knew you were in trouble. You butt dialed me. I told Kofi that because I honestly had bad thoughts going through my head. I brought you here because I can take care of you here. I almost drank because I was depressed and pissed off. I ran away because I wanted to get away from everyone. I didn't let her kiss me. You just happened to look at Roman when I pushed her off of me. I didn't want to kiss her. She's crazy and needs to be put in a mental hospital. I give kudos to Dolph for wanting to date her." Punk says, answering all of my questions.

"Oh..." I say. "Well now I feel bad for saying all those things to you...I'm sorry..."

Punk smiles. "It's ok. I'm sorry too. For running away and for freaking you out." He says.

I smile. "It's ok."

"Have you always had issues with your stomach when people tickles you?" Punk asks.

"Yeah...that's why I was in so much pain when Roman was tickling me and after you threw him out of my house." I say.

"Ooh. I see." Punk says.

"Yeah..." I say as I stand up from the bed and walk into the living room. Punk follows me. I sit down on the couch and look around the living room. It's a mess. I stand up and walk into the kitchen. It's a mess. I walk into the bathroom and it's a disaster. I walk into Punks bedroom and it looks like a tornado touched.

"Yeah, my house is a mess. Your room is the only clean place in here. I was too depressed to clean and all I did was knock stuff down and break things because I was so mad." Punk says from behind me.

I turn around and look up at Punk. He looks down at me and smiles. The next thing I know, Punk crashes his lips against mine and I kiss back. He lifts me up and carries me to my room and sets me down. He lays on top of me and the clothes go flying everywhere...lets just say that once were done...there will be no clean room in this house!

* * *

**Note: Aww! Punk saved her!**

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Note: Sorry for not updating in soooo long! I've been super busy with school and my finals. But guess what!? I'm on Christmas break! So I should be able to get in some new chapters!**

* * *

Chapter 11-

I wake up and see Punk laying next to me. Last night was amazing. Well besides all the drama that was going on before Punk took me back here.

I get up and take a shower. I get out and brush my hair and put some clothes on. I walk back into my bedroom and see Punk laying there, awake.

"Good morning!" Punk smiles.

"Good morning!" I smile back as I lay back down on the bed and kiss Punk on the lips. Punk smiles in the middle of the kiss.

"Why do you have to be so damn perfect?" Punk asks.

I blush. "I'm not perfect. I'm far from being perfect." I say as I get up from the bed and look at Punk.

"You're perfect in my eyes." Punk says.

I smile. "Aww! Thanks. But you're perfect in my eyes. Especially right now, when you don't have any clothes on." I giggle.

Punk looks down. "Oh yeah, last night was amazing!" He says.

I giggle. "Go take a shower while I start cleaning up the house that you messed up." I say.

"You don't have to clean it. You weren't the one who made the mess." Punk says.

"I don't care, I'm still cleaning." I say.

Punk smiles. "This is why you're amazing in my eyes." He says as he gets up and goes and takes a shower.

I smile and walk into the living room and clean up everything that got messed up. Then I go and clean Punks bedroom. As I'm cleaning, I feel strong arms wrap around me.

"Want some help?" Punk asks.

I giggle. "Sure!" I say.

Punk smiles and lets go of me and helps clean. 5 hours later, we finish cleaning up the house. It looks spotless! Punk and I go into the living room and sit down on the couch.

"When are we going to go back to WWE?" I ask.

"I don't know. Should we just continue hiding and making Stephanie and Triple H worried or should we just go back?" Punk asks.

I think about it for a minute. A few minutes later I come up with a plan. I smile evilly.

"Why do you have that evil look on your face?" Punk asks. "You have an evil plan! Let me hear it!"

I tell Punk the plan. He loves it!

"I never would have thought that you could come up with such an evil plan!" Punk says, surprised.

"Yeah, I know. I can be evil when I want to. I figure that if we're going to go back, my as well come back with a bang!" I say with an evil smirk.

Punk laughs. "This is going to be good! When does this plan take place?" He asks.

"Next Monday. For now, we need to stay hidden. Because if someone finds out that were safe and figures out where we're hiding...then the plan won't work." I say.

"Ok. I know exactly where we can hide. Come on, lets pack our bags and we will be out of here!" Punk says.

We go and pack up. We put our bags in Punks vehicle and head out of town.

*A few hours later*

We arrive at some place in the middle of nowhere. Punk pulls up to a very nice looking cabin. We get out of the car.

"This is where we are going to hide." Punk says.

"Is this your cabin?" I ask.

"Nope, it's a friend of mines. He said we can stay here and that he won't tell anyone where we're at. He's like a brother to me, I can trust him with our secret." Punk says as he takes our bags out of the car and we walk inside the cabin.

We walk in and it's beautiful! It's nice and cozy! Punk and I get situated and continue talking about our plan. It's going to be great!

* * *

**Note: What could their plan be?**

**Are they going to get in trouble for it?**

**Review!**


End file.
